


Enter: Piak

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: The Novices are on their quest and in for an unexpected surprise.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King), Jussipo & Piak (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Enter: Piak

A twig snapping caught the novices’ attention. Movement flurried in the corner of their vision. Swords at the ready, the group set off down the hill. The figure in the woods was fast but lacked the training necessary to escape. Foldo threw his knife barely missing the descending shadow. Finally after a few more attempts, Arman’s arrow knocked them over.

The group narrowed in on them and found: a child. He was staring in awe at the arrow embedded in his shield.

“You really scared the bejesus out of me!” The boy exclaimed facing the group of teens. Jussipo was the first to speak. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“What do you think I’m doing here? No way I’m missing out on this!” The boy, Piak smiled wide, enjoying every minute of being among the older novices.

“Your brother followed us all the way from Dagonaut?” Foldo was both bewildered and impressed. The kid was fast if he could catch up with them only 2 days out on this quest. Jussipo threw him a look of we are not encouraging this, which Foldo skillfully ignored. Piak kept complimenting all of the novices on their various skills. He congratulated Foldo on his knife throw, Iona on her speed and Arman’s crossbow which was now lodged in his shield.

“Why are you still talking? Why is there any sound coming from your mouth, at all?” Jussipo glared at his brother. He grabbed Piak by the jacket, dragging him towards the horses. 

“Hey! What are you doing?? Let go!”

“I’m putting you on your horse. You’re going home.”

“No, wait!” A quick struggle ensued with Piak escaping from his brother’s grasp. Jussipo threw his hands up in exasperation.

“I’m not discussing this!” Jussipo couldn’t believe no one was listening to him. His brother, a boy of such a young age and minimal skill wanted to stay out here in danger. 

Plus, he hadn’t signed up to become a knight so he could babysit. This was a chance to prove he was man enough to make it on his own. 

“Really?” Foldo decided it was time he intervened. There was no way he was letting Jussipo just send Piak home by himself. 

“Really _what_?” Jussipo rounded on him. Apparently, they really were discussing this.

“Sending him back through those woods, alone? He’s just a ten-year-old boy.” Foldo loved Jussipo with his entire being, but he didn’t think it through sometimes. Piak was so young. He could be seriously hurt, even killed. 

Iona had enough. She definitely wasn’t about to watch Jussipo’s younger brother. That was never part of her plan nor her desire.

“Is this a quest we’re on or Madam Twanky’s Sunday School?” She tossed a meaningful look between the two older boys. Piak knew then he had to prove his worth to the team. 

“I’m faster than Jussipo! I beat him every time we run around the Abbey.” 

Jussipo couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “YOU DO NOT.” But Piak kept going, the final nail in his coffin.

“I sing better than him too. Mother says his voice is like a cat in a bag-“ His sentence was cut off by his brother grabbing his shirt front.

“Go home, Piak.” An air of finality. No arguments further.

“Please, please Jussipo!” Piak begged, one last time. “I’ll make this work. Think about it. Real knights have squires right? Someone to carry their weapons, clean their armor, to water their horses. I can do that! Please just don’t send me home.”

Jussipo and Foldo shared a silent agreement. They would both watch after Piak. Foldo had a soft spot for the boy. He’d always seen him as strong and with a brother like Jussipo, he was a good person who could be an asset to the quest. 

But they’d both need to make sure he stayed safe. After a moment of tension, Jussipo relented. He let his brother go and kept walking. Foldo followed him, smiling and humming Jussipo's song. 

“Stop doing that.” Jussipo glared at his friend, the one who managed to convince him to keep his brother on.

“Sorry.” Foldo apologized. Although from the smile plastered to his face, he wasn’t sorry at all.


End file.
